Dwayne LaFontant
Dwayne "Gebzey" LaFontant is the tertiary antagonist of Over the Hedge. He is a plump pest exterminator who is a Verm-Tech Institute graduate who was hired by Gladys Sharp (whom he appears to have a crush on) to kill the animals before they get hurt. Even though he is often fooled by plastic garden flamingos, Dwayne has an innate sense of the animals surrounding him by sniffing. Through this, he can detect the species and even the gender of any animal that has recently been in the area. Dwayne is constantly calling Verne a "reptile". In contrast, the animals refer to Dwayne as "The Sniffer" because of Dwayne sensing what kind of animal is surrounding him (and what gender the creature is) just by sniffing. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Over the Hedge In the film, Dwayne is hired Gladys to exterminate the animals before they get hurt. He then arrived and tried to kill Ozzie (who faked passing out), but the opossum got away and fled into the hedge. Dwayne then smells Verne (whom he calls "Reptile") and bends over to capture Verne (who was under a car), but Verne already escaped back into the hedge to meet up with the other animals. Dwayne installs a high-powered extermination system in Gladys' backyard. Later on, when Gladys catches the animals in her house, Dwayne arrives and is able to capture the animals except RJ, who left to return the restored food to Vincent. But when RJ sees Dwayne driving away with RJ's caged friends, the raccoon has a change of heart at the last moment and decides to go save them. The impact stuns Dwayne and frees the other animals, who turn the van around to go back home. Meanwhile, RJ is chased by Vincent atop the van. Verne eventually manages to convince the other animals that RJ's trying to help them and they all turn to help RJ defend himself from Vincent. With no control, Dwayne's van eventually makes a jump and flies through Gladys' house. RJ, Verne, and the others flee into the hedge, with Vincent on one side trying to claw them and Dwayne (who uses a cattle prod to shock the animals) and Gladys (who uses a weedhacker) on the other. RJ and Verne then have an idea, and have Hammy drink some soda and he causes the whole world to freeze. After that, Hammy walks into Gladys' backyard, activates the new extermination system called the Depelter Turbo, and then gets an idea and puts a little garden gnome behind Dwayne's foot. RJ, borrowing Verne's shell, uses himself as bait to lure Vincent into Gladys' backyard. Dwayne, Gladys, and Vincent fall into a pile as the Depelter Turbo comes on-line (due to them falling into the lasers), stinging them all. Gladys and Dwayne are then arrested for illegal traps. While Gladys fights the cops and beats them up, Dwayne quietly escapes and climbs over a fence, only to be bitten on the leg (presumably) by Nugent after stepping on one of the Rottweiler's squeaky toys. It is unknown what happened to Dwayne after the events of the movie, but it could be possible that the cops eventually found him and arrested him, along with Gladys. In Over the Hedge: The Video Game Coming soon!' Personality Dwayne is over-zealous and conniving. Dwayne seems to have a crush on Gladys, but she doesn't like him very much. Dwayne calls Gladys "Nancy" in a funny way to stop her complaining. Appearance Coming soon! Trivia * Dwayne appears to have a crush on Gladys, despite her not returning the sentiment. * He is called "The Sniffer" by the animals because he can sense what kind of animal is surrounding him. Gallery Design-dwayne-exterminator.jpg|Concept art of Dwayne Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Major Characters